Fairy Tail Chapter 395
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So this is a one-shot about the cover picture for 395. I know it's a little late, honestly I forgot about it though until I was looking through my profile and was wondering, what story is this? I found it and now I'm posting it up. Enjoy!


**BlackLynx17: This started as a cute little one-shot, it got long and deep though so I hope you like it.**

* * *

"I'm just a little black rain cloud, floating over the honey tree." Wendy sang as she walked across the stone wall.

It was a bright and sunny day, the perfect day for a walk. Wendy didn't feel like going an easy route though, she decided that today she should be adventurous and take a cat's path. Charlie hadn't like that term so much, so Wendy changed to more exciting.

"Only a little black rain cloud, pay no attention to little me." Wendy sang after, almost loosing her balance.

She casted a small wind spell and gained her balance back.

"Above all else, make sure to keep your balance." Wendy warned herself. Her small little puff balls of hair bounced with every step as she walked across the wall.

"That's why I told you not to go walking here!" Charlie lectured walking behind.

"But this is so much more fun!" Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, risking your life to fall off a wall and get seriously injured is fun." Charlie mumbled.

Wendy giggled and started running across the wall, faster and faster. Charlie stared flying, making sure to catch her when she fell.

"Why are you doing this Wendy?" She asked flying next to her.

"Because after FACE I realized that I'm not adventurous like the others even though I'm just as strong as them. I mean, we both did defeat all those FACE right?" Wendy grinned looking back.

"Wendy! Look ahead!" Charlie said.

"Huh?" Wendy asked looking ahead.

She saw the wall she was running in to; she tried to stop but she wasn't fast enough so instead she jumped and casted wind under her feet. Charlie flew and grabbed the back of her shirt, flying her above the air.

"Hahaha, see? No need to be careful with you here Charlie." She said looking ahead.

Charlie rolled her eyes and floated down towards the ground. She gently placed Wendy down before landing right beside her, making her wings disappear.

"You're making being your friend hard Wendy." She said.

Wendy giggled and pet the back of her head before she started walking again, heading upwards through the town of Era. She stopped by a bakery shop and bought some bread and cheese, then to a flower shop and bought some pretty blue lilies before continuing on her way.

"I wonder how everyone back at Fairy Tail is doing?" She pondered taking a bite from her bread.

"Probably causing chaos like always, still celebrating that we defeated E.N.D. I'm sort of happy we're not there to deal with all that." Charlie said.

Wendy giggled before holding the door open for Charlie to walk threw. No one questioned why such a small girl and her cat were walking around the Magic Council because most people have been debriefed about what she was doing here. That and there was no reason to be so on guard since their once great headquarters was in ruins now. She wanted him located in Magnolia where the best healer lived, with him being the last surviving Council Leader that wasn't possible right now. He literally controlled the whole kingdom of Fiore now and he wasn't even conscious to freak out about it.

"Three o'clock, like usually Wendy." Jessica, a receptionist to the medical wing greeted her.

It was the first thing rebuilt and probably the only thing that received the less damage. It was a miracle to everybody. Wendy greeted her with a smile and a laugh before walking into the back rooms, making it to his room. It was dark which make her pout and walk over, opening the curtains and windows wide open.

"Why do they keep closing these?" She mumbled making it to his bedside.

The flowers she had bought him last time laid in a vase, wilted. She quickly dumped them out and replaced them with her new ones, pulling up a chair to sit next to him. Bread and cheese forgotten, she checked Doranbolt's vital signs and looked to see how he was doing. It had been too much of a strain for him teleporting her so many places to destroy FACE, and even more when he continued to fight the demons from Zeref's book with her. To make matters worse he had protected her, thrown his life in front of hers when someone got the better of her.

That was all in the past though. She was alive, he was alive, he was doing well and just sleeping. All anyone was doing was waiting for him to wake up. Wendy was waiting for him to wake up, has been waiting for a long time it seems though it's only been two or three weeks.

"Hello again Doranbolt, I'm back from my walk and I even brought Charlie." She smiled at his sleeping form.

There was no response, there never was other than his groans, grunts and snores. Wendy just thought it was a bad dream though, not a response to her words. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached for his hand and held it in her own, squeezing it lightly.

"I don't know why he won't wake up." She whispered.

Charlie strolled over and hoped on his bed, staring down at the sleeping man.

"Maybe he was hurt more than we thought." She suggested.

"He's perfectly healthy now though Charlie, he shouldn't still be sleeping!"

Charlie wasn't hurt by her screaming, she just simply walked over and placed a paw on her best friends hand.

"He just lost all of his friends Wendy, all of them because of E.N.D. His best friend died in his arms, if that was me, if I was him... I'd be clinging to my dreams and sleep with all my might. What's going to be here for him when he wakes up? He was just a level man Wendy and now all of a sudden he's going to be a leader? Leading the surviving council members, protecting all of Fiore by himself? Would you want to wake up to that?"

Wendy pouted, "I hate it when you're right Charlie."

"I know, that's why I love being right all the time."

The two of them shared a giggle and calmed down.

"You know, you don't have to stay here Charlie. You can return whenever you're ready." She spoke softly.

"I'd never leave you Wendy when you need me most." Charlie smiled at her.

Wendy lifted her hands and hugged Charlie dearly to her chest, burrowing her face in her fur.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Wendy and just watch, he's going to wake up soon. If he doesn't I'll scratch him awake."

* * *

Wendy blinked as she stared at her bucket of freezing cold water. It had been the fourth week, a month since E.N.D. and he's been asleep for far too long. It was Charlie's idea, she wasn't in the room currently because she didn't want to get risked getting wet. Let the record be known that Wendy Marvell did not want to do this. She wanted him to wake up and Charlie had suggested this. If he didn't wake up, the council people were probably going to think she was crazy. Why was she doing this again?

Wendy sighed to herself and lifted up the bucket.

"Now Doranbolt, if you don't want to get soaked in two seconds then wake up."

One. He didn't move.

Two. She imaged him moving, it was her imagination though.

It sounded like a waterfall and he sounded like a little boy who had just got thrown into a freezing cold pool or lake. His eye shot open so fast Wendy thought they were going to pop out of his sockets. His breathing was irregular, she heard his heart beating way past a normal pace as he looked all around the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled then spotted her.

"WHY THE HELL AM I SOAKING WET WENDY?!" He then yelled at her.

Slowly, skillfully, Wendy hid the bucket behind her and dropped it on the floor, kicking it away from her. Doranbolt saw all of this, he was so much in shock though he didn't say anything but stare. Wendy offered him a half smile, half apologetic smile as she shrugged her shoulders. Doranbolt leaned back into his pillows before he cringed, remembering they were wet. Instead he got up out of bed and slipped from the slippery floor, landing on his face.

"Doranbolt!" Wendy yelled running to his aid.

Doranbolt waved her away, Wendy was stubborn and helped him up.

"Clothes, I need some clothes." He said before he felt his stomach growl. "And food, why do I feel so hungry?"

There were a lot of things to explain, Wendy thought it would be better explained if he was dry and full though so she simply nodded, made sure he could stand on his own, then left the room with a promise she'd be back in a jiffy. Doranbolt held onto his head and looked back at the door, wondering why Wendy was in his room... where was he? He looked over towards the window and remembered the view, it was Era. That wasn't right, the last place he remembered being was in Magnolia. The both of them were in Magnolia, so why were they suddenly in Era?

"She has a lot of explaining to do." Doranbolt said running a hand down his face.

He felt a slightly beard and hair all over his sides and chin. Doranbolt blinked and walked over to a mirror, finally getting a good look at himself. His hair was much longer than her remembered, his small goatee now a full on beard with all the accessories on the side of his face. This wasn't good, waking up with longer hair was never good. He simply paced all around his room until the young dragon slayer came back with food, clothes, and hopefully, answers.

* * *

It was hard, adjusting to his new position and life. He was now the second or third most important person in all of Fiore, behind the King of Fiore and his daughter. Third. Maybe he was getting carried away or thinking too much of himself, but many lives in the kingdom of Fiore was relying on him for protection so maybe he wasn't thinking of himself more highly enough. If he hadn't had her, the stress would have gotten to him at day one. She stayed when he woke up though, worked with him until he was used to being alive again.

She stayed for his work, obediently being at his side every single day no matter what and helping him whenever he needed. She told others it was to make sure he wouldn't collapse suddenly, Doranbolt knew it was a lie though. She was staying for him and he had no idea how to repay her after everything she's done, was continuing to do. Her feline friend Charlie had returned back to Magnolia a week ago, implying that it was their time to leave. Wendy had told him nothing about leaving though and he didn't notice a single think packed in their apartment. They were living together, her as his live in doctor she told, but it was like living with a friend.

She was kind, nice, funny, helpful, useful, a great cook and was there to comfort him in the night when his dreams haunted him. He had told her everything, his life, his feelings, the death of his friends and how broken he felt, how happy he felt when he saved her, happy he was to see her, how secretly happy he was to see her before getting mad at her for dumping a bucket of water over his head. She replied he wouldn't wake up.

A month passed soon enough and Doranbolt didn't think she'd ever leave, considered her his own personal assistant and never took her for granted. It was unfair though. She had her own life with her own family someplace else, not with him. Sure he was once apart of it, not anymore though. He spoke to her about it one day while she was filing papers for him.

"When are you returning home?" He asked out of the blue.

"Whenever you don't need me." She responded without a second hesitation, like she's rehearsed the line in her head before.

Doranbolt didn't really like this answer, "what if I always need you though?"

Wendy giggled and looked behind her shoulder, smiling at him, "then I guess we're roommates forever."

It wasn't a joke for him though, he stood up from behind his desk and walked over to her.

"Let's make if official then Wendy, I need you. I want you to stay here in Era with me and help me rebuild the Magic Council."

If all those other questions was rehearsed, this one certainly wasn't. Wendy stared wide eyed at him and dropped everything.

"Doranbolt." She whispered.

"I'd probably be drunk somewhere, hiding low and trying to forget about everything if you weren't here to keep my head in place Wendy. If you leave then I won't know what to do, I still might do that if you went home." He told her.

"You will get better though, you are getting better. In a month or so-"

"It's not that simply Wendy."

"Then a year-"

"Wendy, I'm being serious here, at least be serious with me."

"You can't ask me to do something like that."

"And yet I am, I'm a selfish man and chase after what I want. I may make some detours here and there, I never forget what I'm chasing after though Wendy."

She didn't say a word after that though and simply went back to filing. Doranbolt had half a mind that she'd run if he let his guard down so he didn't fall asleep at all that whole night, just waiting in the living room for her to sneak out and run to Magnolia. He had no right to stop her, he wasn't going to force her to stay either. He hoped she'd feel pity after hearing him beg and plead for her not to go. When her door opened the next morning he teleported straight to his room and emerge from his own room a few minutes later.

"I did some thinking last night." She said placing a cup of coffee on the table for him.

Doranbolt took it wordlessly and stared at her.

"You saved my life, and Charlie's. I could never thank you enough, never repay you, never-" she paused and shook her head. "In my eyes I see that I owe you a lot and what your asking... isn't really a lot. Maybe it's equal, you save my life so I give it to you. So it's yours." Wendy said staring at him.

Doranbolt's eyes widened in the slightest, his grip tightening around his coffee mug.

"I could never repay you enough for saving Charlie's life, never. What you did for us back there was so much, meant so much. I figure I'll start somewhere and what your asking isn't really a lot. I'll stay and help you for as long as you want Doranbolt, my life is yours to instruct."

"I didn't save your life so you could owe me, I did it because you were my friend." Doranbolt told her.

"Then let me do this and help you, as a friend." She told him.

He felt bad, terrible, but he got what he wanted. A secretary. It was more than that though, she was more than that. He sent her home for a week to gather her things and see if she would come back, to see if she meant what she said. It hurt, so much. Doranbolt didn't understand, he just wanted to drink and sulk somewhere, huddle into a small ball and cry. He felt empty, stayed empty until she returned with three suitcase and a couple of friends.

Jellal came with her, along with Meredy and a few people from Fairy Tail. It was a shock, they all wanted to help. Jellal met him and apologized for his losses, promising if he'd just give him another chance he wouldn't turn evil and try to take over the council. Erza backed him up, saying she'd watch him closely. Wendy explained him closely, eyeing him up and down.

"You look horrible." She noted.

Doranbolt rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Why were you worried? You were the one who sent me back for my things, did you think I wouldn't return?" She asked.

"Does it matter? You came back and I've fallen behind a week in my duties."

She paled and cried out, "Doranbolt! No wonder you want me to stay, you're completely useless without me!"

She spoke nothing but the truth, he was. Doranbolt didn't understand why he was though until Jellal explained later that he had made Wendy his anchor.

"Anchor?"

"Yeah, someone you rely everything on. Without an anchor a ship continues to float with no stability. That's what you've made Wendy, that's what I've made Erza. She keeps me... grounded, good you could say. I fear without her I might revert back to... my old ways, but with her here I feel there's plenty I can do for the good of the world. Without her I'm lost, just like without Wendy you're lost. She's your anchor."

The way Jellal talked about Erza though was different the way Doranbolt felt about Wendy though... it was. He started watching Wendy more carefully then, an anchor. It was true enough. In many ways, she was his anchor. Anchor sounded so ugly in his mind, she was so much more than that. She was, she, Wendy was...

It was these thoughts that led him to ask her on a date. It had only been a little more than half a year since he's woken up, about a year since he's first met her.

"Do you want to take the day off tomorrow?"

Wendy blinked and looked up from her work, "really?" She asked a little surprised.

It shocked him, did he not give her enough days off? She only worked as many days he did... which was everyday...

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll pick you up in the morning and we can just have the whole day off."

She giggled, "pick me up? We live together, remember?"

"Oh." Doranbolt said then blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I'll be ready at 12 though, where are we going to go."

And just like that, he didn't feel so stupid. Wendy smiled brightly at him and Doranbolt felt himself choking.

"It's a surprise."

"It's a surprise I look forward too then.

* * *

After a year the council was all rebuild, almost restored to it's former glory. Members had been replaced, though they never forgot the past. Jellal was given a seat as well as Merdy, Doranbolt tired to offer Erza one but she declined saying she liked being a Fairy better. It was understandable when she went back home once it was time, she would visit from time to time to see everyone and her beloved.

Wendy wasn't old enough to have a seat, a rule he could have easily rewritten being in charge, he didn't want her to have a seat though. She was perfectly fine by his side, under his protection. Their one date had blossomed into many friendly ones and only a handful of serious ones. Her age... wasn't a problem Doranbolt liked to think now that he was in charge. The council had the power to say that the color black was white, meaning that he had the power to say that dating her was perfectly normal. It was the only abuse he used his powers for... he liked it think the only one.

It was on her birthday when he first kissed her, everybody going back to Magnolia to celebrate. He just threw himself out there, making sure he didn't taste like alcohol or liquor. Nothing was clouding his judgment when he put himself there. Her eyes were closed when they parted, and when she finally opened them she hummed.

"I always knew there was another reason why I always stayed by your side."

She stared at him with her bright brown eyes and laughed lightly. Doranbolt himself half laughed, half smirked and leaned back against his seat with a sigh. She thought it was a dream the next morning, but when she entered the kitchen the next morning with a dozen beautiful rainbow arranged roses on the table with him cooking breakfast in an apron... she thought that was a dream as well. It wasn't until they were in his office, going over his schedule for today before he suddenly leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Sorry." He smirked, but did it again anyway.

Wendy blinked and blushed lightly, staring up at the ceiling when they parted. Doranbolt laughed while Wendy tossed her papers at him and yelled at him to stop. It was unbelievable that this was happening to her, sure she had dreamed up of it but when she was older. Wendy always had a slight crush on Doranbolt since the first moment she met him, it only continue to grow the longer knew each other and when he saved her life... it was like Prince Charming.

"Are you really old Doranbolt?" She asked leaning on his desk.

Doranbolt coughed and pulled at his collar, "does it matter?"

"No, I'm just wondering. I mean because you were pretty old when I first met you-"

"I was in my teens."

"Right, and now it's seven years later and I'm just wondering. You look the same handsome, young self, excluding the small facial hair... wait a second did you say teens?"

Doranbolt nodded, "nineteen."

"And I was twelve so that's... seven, well fourteen now. Charlie definitely wouldn't approve." Wendy sighed leaning against her hand.

Doranbolt leaned against his hand as well, staring at her.

"Does she matter?"

"Of course she matters, she's my best friend. You matter as well, except now instead of a friend, you matter more of like... a boy-friend." She whispered.

Doranbolt blinked, "boyfriend?"

"Is it called something else for us? I'm sorry I don't know older terms, Charlie told me once it was called a, a craddlerobber?" Wendy asked.

Doranbolt's hand slipped and his forehead hit the table. Wendy got up in a hurry to check him, Doranbolt just waved her off though.

"I'm fine, Charlie's... she's just... incredible."

Wendy smiled and nodded, "isn't she?"

He cleared his voice and looked through his papers, "I may be a little older-"

"Fourteen."

"Why are you so strung up on that?"

Wendy giggled, "I'm teasing."

"I may just be older, but-" Doranbolt cleared his throat and said something under his breath.

Wendy leaned forward a little bit, "huh?"

"Nothing, continue the schedule."

Wendy pouted while Doranbolt looked outside the window, trying to cover his blush with his hand.

* * *

Wendy had her hands in the air, trying to balance herself as she walked across the brick wall. Doranbolt was right beside her, his hand moving up and down every time it seemed like she was about to fall, which was a lot.

"Wendy, I thought we were going for a nice walk?" He asked.

"I never said that, I said an interesting walk." Wendy said pretending to fall.

She liked seeing Doranbolt struggle and giggled lightly before catching her balance and strolling again. The corner turned and she turned with it, Doranbolt nearly running into the wall. Her two small little ponytails bounced with every time, catching Doranbolt's attention.

"Did you cut your hair?" He asked.

"No, it's just up."

"You've been trying to grow it out though, right?"

Wendy looked down and smiled, "I don't know. I missed my hair in the beginning, but now... what do you think?"

She smiled brightly and Doranbolt shrugged, "I like you."

"That doesn't answer the question, but thank you." She said before jumping into his arms.

Doranbolt struggled to catch her, but when he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Doranbolt." She winked.

"This is the last time we go on a walk."

Wendy laughed, "now don't say that. I thought we were having a nice walk?"

Doranbolt rolled his eyes and placed her back on the ground, holding her hand.

"We will now."

Wendy giggled and hugged his arm, leaning into his embrace.

"Doranbolt, I'm glad you saved me. Thank you." Wendy whispered.

Doranbolt blinked and gulped, "You know when you said that your life was mine? That I own your life?"

Wendy nodded and hummed.

"Well you saved my life as well, countless of times when you stayed. Even before that you stayed with me in the hospital while I was unconscious, without you I'd probably been a goner so I actually owe you."

Wendy looked up at him with a small smile, wanting to laugh but seeing that his face was serious tried to hold it in.

"And I can't think of a better way to repay you by going on your crazy antics."

Wendy punched his shoulder, "Doranbolt!"

"I'm kidding, I believe though as long as we stay in each others life that we'll continue to save each other."

"Aw Doranbolt, are you asking me to marry you already?" Wendy winked.

Doranbolt turned red and Wendy laughed and skipped ahead.

"Hmm, I don't know just yet Doranbolt. Ask me in a couple of years though and we'll see."

"Wendy!" He yelled after her.

Wendy giggled and flew back onto the brick wall, running at top speed.

"Above all else, make sure to keep your balance." She said as she ran away from an embarrassed Doranbolt.

He gulped and dug into his pocket, feeling the small box in there. He closed his fist over it and looked up, sighing lightly. He knew it was too early, it was the perfect time to though. Doranbolt set it up so perfectly, about to further explain that he couldn't think of a better way to save each other than being together forever.

"A couple of years." He mumbled taking his hand out his pocket.

He waited seven years for her to return, a few more couldn't hurt so much.


End file.
